Random Moments
by nekluvshp
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that take place within the Face Down Universe, but didn't fit or happen within the main story line. Tags will be added as they are needed. Warnings and summaries will be at the beginning at each individual chapter. Since they won't be in chronological order, I will inform you in the chapter's summary when each one takes place.
1. New Robes

Here is the first chapter for Random Moments, FINALLY! I can't tell you when the next ones will be posted though. Don't forget though, this and the third of Face Down will be the last new stories I post here. I apologize for that. Just a little warning, most of these will be kinda short. They're only meant to be snippets.

**New Robes**

**Mid-August, approximately two weeks after Harry and Draco's wedding.**

**No warnings apply.**

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Because of his progressing pregnancy, Harry is in need of new clothes. He's not taking it well.

* * *

Harry felt a squeeze to his hand as he sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. His left hand, arm really, was lying across his stomach trying to subtly keep it from sight.

"Draco, everyone's staring at me." Harry whispered as the pair made their way down the street.

With a slightly amused laugh, he replied, "No one is staring at you, Harry."

"They _all_ stare at me _all_ the time." The raven huffed and tried to pull his hand from his husband's grip. The blonde tightened his hold though and quickly led them to the side of the alley so they were out of the way of other shoppers.

Draco pulled Harry close so that he wouldn't have to shout over the babble of the crowd of parents and students shopping for Hogwarts supplies. "They're looking at you because you're Harry Potter, not because of this." He said gently and laid a hand on the shorter boy's slightly protruding stomach.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "Everyone knows what your father was and what he did. What if they think you're like him? That all of this is against my will?"

The blonde almost laughed. "That's what you're worried about? What they're thinking of me? I thought you were talking about them thinking you're fat or that you're afraid of what they think of you for being pregnant at seventeen." He replied.

Harry's face paled drastically and he hid it against Draco's shoulder where he mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Draco said with a small chuckle.

Harry turned his head so that his mouth wasn't covered. "I said: I hadn't thought of that." He reiterated. "But you're right; they probably do think I'm a trollop."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him tightly. "Of course they don't think that, Harry. More importantly, you don't think that, do you?"

The following silence was answer enough.

"Harry?"

"I didn't before. B-but now…" Harry trailed off with a sniffle.

With a soft sigh, Draco said, "Look at me, Harry." The brunette pulled back just enough to look up at him with watery eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Of course." Harry's voice was thick from holding back his tears.

"If this," He touched Harry's baby bump, "hadn't happened, had we just stayed boyfriends throughout the rest of school and then got married afterward, would you eventually have wanted a child? Especially knowing we could have our own?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Exactly." Draco stated with a small smile. "We've just gone a little out of order, is all. There's nothing wrong with that. Ten years from now, what's the difference?"

Another sniffle preceded Harry's answer. "Nothing, I suppose."

Draco gave him a quick kiss. "We're married and we're both adults. If anyone has a problem with how we live our lives, they can go crucio themselves." He said with a smirk.

Harry smiled at that and Draco rewarded him with another kiss.

"Better?" The blonde asked.

With a shrugged, Harry replied, "I guess. But I still don't like them staring at me."

"Come on, love." Draco said as he once again took Harry by the hand and began down the alley again. "Just ignore them like you always do and you'll forget about them."

Harry sighed again but allowed his husband to maneuver them toward their destination.

~!~

"What's wrong with the robes I already have?" Harry whined as they entered the shop.

Draco closed the door behind them before answering, "For the billionth time, there's nothing wrong with them. But you'll need to buy new ones every few weeks if you don't get maternity robes."

"I don't _want_ maternity robes." The pregnant boy grumbled as he sat in a chair across from the door to wait for Madam Malkin. "Can't I just wear yours?"

"You really want to parade around the school in Slytherin garb?" Draco asked with a chuckle as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to his seated husband.

Harry scoffed. "I don't really care. I just don't… never mind. Just forget it."

"Harry?" Said brunette anxiously crossed his arms and turned his head away. Draco moved to sit in the seat on his husband's other side but Harry looked away from him again. "What's really bothering you?"

"I'm just frustrated." He sniffled. "Everything upsets me and I don't know why."

Draco said nothing, just pulled Harry against his chest and held him until he relaxed.

After a few minutes of silent comfort, a soft, female voice spoke from the doorway on their right. "Are you ready now, Mr. Potter?"

The young man in question glanced up from his makeshift pillow. "I guess so." He huffed dramatically and made no move to get up.

"Come on, there's nothing to be upset about." Draco prodded and attempted to get Harry on his feet.

"I'm not upset; I just don't feeling like moving now." To make his point, he wrapped his arms Draco's middle and clasped his hands behind the blonde's back.

"Remember, you made me do this." With a bit of careful maneuvering, Draco managed to get a good hold on the smaller body lying on his and lifted him up.

Harry squeaked and moved his arms around Draco's neck, fearing he might fall.

Draco carried Harry into the next room and set him on a stool where Madam Malkin took his measurements.

Once that was finished, the woman left the room and came back with a set of robes in hand. "Try these on in the dressing room and then we'll go from there." She instructed as she handed him the clothing.

Harry nodded and took the hanger from her. He headed over to a wall with three doors, a sign that read 'Dressing Rooms' hung above them.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Draco asked, having followed him across the room.

"I can still dress myself, thank you very much." He then went into the nearest room and practically slammed the door in his husband's face.

While they waited, Draco and Madam Malkin made small talk. It was nearly twenty minutes before either of them realized how long Harry had been in there.

"Harry?" Draco called as he knocked on the door. He jiggled the knob to check if it was locked. Seeing that it was, he pulled out his wand and cast _alohomora_.

When he heard the telltale click, he opened the door to see Harry sitting on the floor, half naked, and sobbing.

"Wha… Harry? What's wrong?" He dropped to his knees before pulling the door closed behind him. "What happened?"

Harry sobbed loudly and pressed his face into the robes that were clutched in his hand. From somewhere in the fabric, Draco heard a muffled reply between sniffles and sobs.

Draco gently pulled Harry's hands away from his face and took the robe from him, setting it aside. He then drew his husband into a hug and waited for him to calm down.

"They don't fit." Harry finally replied in a hoarse voice.

"Are they too big?"

Harry sniffled. "Too small."

"That's ok, love. There are others you can try on." Instead of soothing him, this only seemed to upset Harry even more.

"I don't want to." He mumbled in reply.

"Come here." Draco sighed and maneuvered Harry onto his lap so that they were sitting back to front. He rested his hands on Harry's naked belly and his chin on the brunette's shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with the way you look. And you aren't fat like you seem to be thinking lately." He kissed Harry's bare shoulder. "You're beautiful, but if you really don't want maternity robes, you don't_ have_ to get them."

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around his blonde husband's neck. "Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, Harry." He kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Harry gave Draco a watery smile and wiped his hand across his eyes. "I love you, too."

Draco got to his feet before helping Harry up as well. "Why don't I take these back to Madam Malkin while you get dressed?" He picked the maternity robes up from the floor. "Then we'll go home and do nothing for the rest of the day. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."


	2. The Reason

Here is chapter 2 for Random Moments!

Takes place a little over four months after Scorpius was born.

**Warnings:** None

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Harry finally askes Draco something he's been wondering for over four months now.

* * *

A squeal followed by a giggle filled the air as Harry tickled a four month old Scorpius' tummy. The infant then reached down and pulled the toes of his left foot into his mouth. Harry tickled him again and nearly received that foot to his face.

"You spoil him, Harry." Draco said with a chuckle as he sat on the floor next to his dark-haired husband.

"There's no such thing as spoiling an infant." Harry said matter-of-factly as Scorpius began an attempt to roll onto his stomach. "It said so in two of the baby books I read."

Draco laughed, partly at Harry's words and partly at his son's adorableness. "I see; now you're Mr. Baby Expert."

Harry flashed him a quick smile and replied with, "Yup." Then he picked up Scorpius, who had successfully made it onto his stomach, and turned him around so that he was still facing them.

The two of them watched as the baby tried to wiggle his way forward to get closer to his parents. After a few failed back and forth rocks, Scorpius turned his attention to flipping onto his back again. Once he was face up, he reached out toward Harry and giggled at the upside down image.

Harry tickled the infant again and giggled with him before turning to his husband, looking less than amused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, is something wrong?" Draco asked in response.

The brunette shook his head. "I've just been wondering something for a while, about four months to be exact." Harry started. He glanced down at Scorpius before looking back up. "Not that I don't think it suits him, but why did you pick Scorpius?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew Harry would've asked eventually. "When I was five, my parents told me I was going to have a baby brother or sister. If you thought I was bad during school, I was actually a lot worse when I was little. I was a spoiled brat and the thought of a sibling was horrifying because that meant I wouldn't get as much attention.

"A few months later, mum told me that it was definitely a boy. By that time, the idea had grown on me and I was really excited to be a big brother. I wanted to help and mum let me go shopping with her so that I could pick out stuff that boys would like." Draco paused and took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Mum went into labor early and the healers couldn't stop it. He was stillborn. It's been a while so I don't exactly remember what happened; just there was nothing they could do about it until they got him out. When they finally did, it was too late, even with magic." Draco morosely explained.

"And they were going to name him Scorpius." Harry added when Draco didn't continue.

Draco nodded and replied with a clipped, "Yeah." There was a moment's hesitation before he continued, "Surprisingly, father took it the hardest and he just became extremely cold after that. Mum sort of lost it for a while and I was too young to really understand what was going on."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

The blonde smiled a little and returned the hug. "Don't be. Nothing could be done about it then and nothing can be done about it now. Besides, I couldn't possibly imagine our Scorpius with any other name."

Nodding in agreement, Harry picked up baby Scorpius, held him tightly to his chest and stood up from the floor. "It's your bedtime, little mister." He softly said to the dark mop of hair snuggling into his shirt.

Draco got up as well, picking the blanket as he did so. The small family then made their way into the nursery to put the infant to bed.

By the time Harry reached Scorpius' crib, the boy was nearly asleep already. He kissed the top of his head and waited for Draco to join them before laying him down.

After folding the blanket and setting on the change table, Draco moved to the crib to give his son a goodnight kiss. The parents then whispered goodnight and I love you to the now sleeping baby and Harry laid him in his crib.

For a few minutes, the couple just watched their tiny son sleep.

Harry sighed contentedly and leaned into Draco's side. An around came around his shoulders and he whispered, "He's perfect."

"Of course he is, Harry." Draco smiled and placed a kiss to the other's temple. "He came from you."

* * *

I figured that since Harry had reasons for his children's names, that Draco should have one too.


End file.
